Dean's Two Angels
by TeamFreeWillAngel
Summary: Pure Smut. Dean, Sam, and Cas have some fun. Dean/Sam/Castiel. Don't read if you don't like.


**Dean's Two Angels**

Sam felt like a third wheel. He laid there on his bed, tears in his eyes. Dean got someone to love, but every time Sam loved someone, they ended up being evil or dying. Dean got Cassie, and she was still alive, he got Lisa and she was still living happily in Cicero with Ben, and now he got Cas. Here's how Sam's count went: madly in love with Jessica (dead), crush on Meg (evil demon), crush on Sara (just married), in love with Madison (dead werewolf), and in love with Ruby (evil demon who turned him into a monster)…long story short, it sucked to be Sam. Especially when it came to love.

"I'm such a failure." Sam said to himself. "I'm in love with my brother and his angel. God I should just go kill myself." He didn't hear the door open, so that the person in the doorway heard his confession.

"Sammy?" He heard. He quickly set up quickly and looked to see Dean standing there. Sam scrubbed his eyes with his sleeve. He didn't want his brother to see that he had been crying.

"Dean." Sam said. "What are you doing back so soon?" Dean noticed how red Sam's eyes were.

"There was no one at the bar to hustle." He said. He took off his jacket and just let it fall to the floor. He walked over towards Sam. The next thing the youngest Winchester knew was his brother was kissing him. Dean's tongue moved into Sam's mouth, exploring every inch of it. Sam set there before he let a moan escape. He closed his eyes and leaned back. He had expected to hit pillows, but instead, his head rested in someone's lap. While Dean was busy kissing him, Sam opened his eyes to see Cas sitting there, looking down at him. Cas gave him a smile.

"What's…what's going on?" Sam asked when Dean moved away for air. Dean, who was now straddling his little brothers hips, looked down and smiled at him.

"Cas and me want to have a threesome with our favorite puppy." Dean said. "If that's ok?" He asked. Sam looked up at Cas, who nodded his head. "What do you say Sammy?" Dean asked, his voice full of want and desire.

"Yes." Sam said. Dean and Cas smiled. Cas then leaned down and started to kiss Sam while Dean pulled Sam's belt off and started to undo his jeans. Sam's dick was hard just from the fact that the two were kissing him. As Dean slid off the tight jeans and the black boxers Sam was wearing, Sam moaned. They became louder as Dean wrapped his hand around the base of Sam's shaft, then slowly slid his mouth down it.

"Looks like someone's ready." Cas said as he eyed Sam's big cock slipping easily in and out of Dean's mouth. He undid Sam's flannel shirt he was wearing and threw it across the room. Sam was there, laying naked for all to see. Dean smiled around Sam's dick as Sam moaned and bucked his hips, making it go farther into Dean's mouth. He had gotten blow jobs before, but nothing that made him feel like this. But suddenly the heat of Dean's mouth was gone. Sam whimpered.

"I want to fuck you." Dean said to him as he stripped out of his clothes. Cas did the same. Sam saw that both of their cocks were hard. "And Cas wishes for you to blow him while I do this." He eyed Sam with hungry eyes. "Do you want?" He asked.

"Yes." Sam moaned as he rubbed his throbbing dick. "Fuck me D." He said. Dean smiled and went to his bag. He pulled out a bottle of lube and went back to Sam. Sam turned onto his stomach and looked directly at Cas's dick. He all of the sudden just wanted it in his mouth. He was basically drooling for it.

Dean covered one of his fingers in lube and circled it around Sam's hole before he stuck it in. Sam tried to move away. Yeah, he had been with guys before, but never had he been penetrated. Mainly it was just blow jobs or hand jobs, and that was when he was younger and he wanted to help his family with finances or he wanted something while he was in college.

"Shhh." Dean said to Sam as he rubbed a hand on his back. Cas brushed his hair. "Just take a deep breath." Soon one finger became two and two became three. Sam soon forgot all about the pain though when Dean brushed his fingers over his prostate. Sam moaned in pleasure. He then felt Dean slid his lubed up dick into his ass. While this was going on, Sam took Cas's cock into his mouth. Cas leaned back again the wall and allowed Sam full access of his dick and balls.

"So hot." Cas said as Sam bobbed his head up and down, taking his cock deeper with each time. "Oh yes." He moaned. Dean couldn't help but smile. It sounded like Sam's mouth was the same as his ass. Hot and so good to be in. Sam was so tight, a virgin just waiting for Dean.

"Oh God Sammy." Dean moaned as he thrust faster and deeper into Sam, hitting his prostate every time, making Sam moan around Cas's dick. That made Cas buck his hips up and brought him that much closer to a climax. "So tight baby brother. Only for us." He said. He leaned over and playfully bit at Sam's shoulder blades, then ran his tongue down the length of Sam's spine. He knew it wouldn't be much longer before Sam was coming for them. He couldn't wait to fell Sam's muscles tighten around his dick as he came for his big brother and his angel.

"Gonna…" Cas moaned as he threw his head back. His balls tightened and he felt his orgasm growing closer. Sam bobbed his head faster, his tongue running up and down Cas's dick as he did. Cas's moans got louder as he shot his load out. It filled up Sam's mouth, and he swallowed it. He sucked on it some more, helping Cas ride out his climax. Cas smiled and pulled himself out of Sam. He set there and watched as Dean fucked his brothers ass. Dean placed his hands on Sam's hips and used it to help pump himself farther into him.

"Oh D!" Sam yelled out. Dean moaned incoherent words as he thrusted faster into Sam. Sam felt himself getting closer to the edge. A few more thrusts later and Sam was about to cum. "D, gonna…gonna cum." Sam moaned. His muscles tightened around Dean's dick and he soon was spilling his load all over the bed. Dean was able to move a few more times before he was ready to cum too. He unleashed himself all inside of Sam. He stayed put for a moment, staring down at Sam's back, covered with his bite marks, before he looked up at Cas and smiled. He slowly pulled out of Sam and pulled his little brother back against his chest. He placed lazy kisses on his neck. Cas trailed kisses on Sam's chest.

"Love you Sammy." Dean mumbled. Sam gave a lazy smile as sleep was ready to claim him. Cas carried Sam over to the clean bed and laid him down. Dean curled up on one side of Sam and pulled him up to his chest. Cas laid down on the other side and wrapped his arms around Sam too. They spent the rest of the night placing kisses on their puppy.

**:The End:**

Short, sweet, and to the point. Hope you like it. Please review!


End file.
